midcard_mafiafandomcom-20200214-history
S01 E01 : Buttermouth
This episode features the Midcard Mafia in search of a reason for the worldwide shortage of Buttersticks. They find more than they expected and have to finish off the evil Titus McFootball Credits Cast *Rekz : Gabe Tuft *Hawkinz : Brian Myers *D-Mac : Gabe Tuft / Brian Myers *TK : TJ Wilson *Titus McFootball : Gabe Tuft *''Big Glenn : Gabe Tuft (Uncredited)'' Music *Theme Song : iTunes Royalty Free Library Special Thanks *To Zack Ryder whose lack of fear and ability to push forward with an idea. Inspired me to do something for a change. Produced By *Gabe Tuft Directed By *Gabe Tuft Locations List of Locations featured in this episode: *Midcard Mafia House (S01 E01) *Mafia Jet *Titus McFootball's Cave Full Summary *'Outside the Midcard Mafia's House.' *'Inside the Midcard Mafia's House.' Rekz & D-Mac are playing X-Box. Hawkinz : "Yo Rekz, are we going to watch Monday Night Rare bother?" Rekz : "Nah man, me and D-Mac are playing Halo on X-Box...wait? Rare? You mean Raw? Monday Night Raw! Hawkinz : "No man, do you want us to get sued or something, it's Rare, Splatdown, NX3, duh. Rekz : "Splatdown and NX3 got it. Hey Big Glenn, what's up?" Big Glenn : "Well hey good brother, and I just...hey Hawkinz man, I don't think you can trust this guy, I think he might be one of those Mizarks." Hawkinz : "He's cool Rekz, I swear. Lets watch Rare..." Rekz : "Uh, Halo bro." Hawkinz : "Cmon Rekz!" TK enters the house. TK : "Guys, are you watching the news? Theres a nationwide shortage of..." D-Mac : "Rats?" Rekz : "Pirates?" Hawkinz : "Uhhh...Colt Cabana's Art Of Wrestling podcasts?" TK : "Worse! There is a shortage of Buttersticks!" Rekz : "That can only mean one thing..." Hawkinz & TK : "Titus McFootball!" Rekz : "Quick! To the Mafia Jet!" *'Outside the Mafia Jet.' The whole Midcard Mafia hop onto the plane. Rekz : "That's not right...no! Gotta get off this plane!...Woo woo waaaaaaaah!" Rekz runs off the plane. Big Glenn : "Oh now, what the **** are we supposed to do?" *'Inside Titus McFootball's Cave.' Hawkinz : "So are we going to talk about that whole plane incident or not?" Rekz : "Nope!" Hawkinz : "And we are going to just pertend like it didn't happen?" Rekz : "Yep!" TK : "Looks like Titus McFootball just sits here all day and thinks about Football and how to keep a constant supply of Buttersticks in his mouth." D-Mac picks up a Butterstick wrapper to sniff. D-Mac : "Ehhh...this actaully works better with panties from rat, but ahh...I'll try it anyways." D-Mac takes a big sniff. D-Mac ; "ohohohoh...he's here!" Rekz : "Allright McFootball, hand over the butter." Titus McFootball : "Ohblahblahahhhahahamidcardmafia" TK : "Hey D-Mac, since no one understands what the hell you say either, maybe you can translate that crap for us?" D-Mac : "Ehhh...what you think that people that talk differently than you can understand eachother. Ehhh...That we all have some sort of built-in translator device like Star Trek or something?" TK : "Absolutely" D-Mac : "Fine" D-Mac pulls out his translator. D-Mac : "Eeeeoheeblahblahohoblahfootballeeeeeeeeohah." Titus McFootball : "Mehahahablahblahhahahafootballwoofwoofbarkbarkfootballahhhohohoo" D-Mac : "Ehhh...he says if we don't leave he is going to banish us to a lifetime of punishment, pain and suffering..." TK : "How? By getting in the ring with us?" Rekz : "HAH!" D-Mac : "By getting in the ring of us." Rekz : "HAH! Wait that's it? Getting in the ring with us? That's...seriously that's it...th...Getting...oh geez..." Big Glenn : "D...d...damn it Rekz, your just a **** idiot, Hawkinz I told you about this Mizark. He's no good brother that's for sure." Hawkinz : "D-Mac does your translator also control TV's?" D-Mac : "Ehhh...actaully it just so randomly happens...that it does." Hawkinz : "Quick! Change the TV to NX3 bro." D-Mac : "Ehhh...what about Rare or Splatdown?" Hawkinz : "No man, I promise this will only work if the wrestlers been shown actaully have talent." D-Mac : "Got it!" D-Mac changes the channel from ESPN to NX3. Titus McFootball : "Blahahnoooonoahahhhhhhh" Titus McFootball turns to dust. Rekz : "Heh, lame. Well it loks like the butter shortage is over and the world is once again safe form terrible talent." Big Gelnn : "Ahh...umm...well not not really you are still here you *** Mizark." Rekz : "What did you just say Big Glenn?" Big Glenn : "Nothing, didn't say nothing."